


Just Past Four

by IND0RAPTOR



Series: The Walking Dead: Against All Odds [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, I regret nothing with this, first work!, shameless self-satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IND0RAPTOR/pseuds/IND0RAPTOR
Summary: Shameless smut. Maggie Greene/Reader, written in second-person. Not my first fic but the first I've posted on AO3!





	Just Past Four

It’s four o’ eight in the morning. The ticking of the solar-charged clock above your bed is steady, a consistency that you’ve relied on for ages now. The moon is starting to fall in the sky ever so slowly, but its glow is enough to cast light over the entire settlement. It isn’t often that you get to see it this way, because you usually aren’t the one sleeping on the left side of the bed. You usually don’t have nightmares that wake you in a cold sweat, either.

You feel her hands around your waist and you silently pray that you haven’t woken her, or that she can’t feel your pulse race as your heart pounds inside your chest. You wipe your tears with your wrist and take a deep breath, looking over at the woman next to you, the peaceful look on her face as she sleeps on. You continue to watch the moon in the sky, because you know that if you try to fall asleep again, you’ll face the same nightmare again, your fears still fresh in your mind.

You take another deep breath but feel that she has stirred against you. She sits up and places a tender kiss on your neck. “How long have you been awake?”

You shake your head. “Only a few minutes,” you lie to yourself, knowing that if you look at the clock that Father Time will give away your secret. “Go back to sleep. You need the rest.”

“And what about you?” Her eyes twinkle in the early morning moonlight, despite the bags under her eyes showing her own restlessness. “Do you even sleep anymore?”

You can’t deny the concern in her voice. You lean down to kiss her, ever so gently, savoring the rare taste of strawberry chapstick against your lips, silently assuring her that you’re fine. She offers a soft sound of approval as she snakes a hand underneath your shirt, smirking as you inhale sharply when her hand cups your breast.

“Maggie-“ you try to whisper, but she stops you.

“You know how long it’s been since I’ve done this?” She rubs a thumb over your stiff nipple and kisses your neck again. “Let go for once and let me love you.”

You let her pull your shirt over your head as she pins you to the bed, kissing you from lips to cheek, from jaw to collar, all the way to your chest. She takes the time to suck on each of your nipples, rubbing a thumb over whichever her mouth didn’t occupy. You stifle a moan, knowing well that the walls weren’t exactly the most soundproof thing, knowing even more that there were at least a dozen others sleeping in the rooms down the hall and on the lower floor. You prop yourself up on the pillows and watch as she makes her way down, tugging on your panties and pulling them down over your legs, letting them dangle at your ankles.

She spreads your legs and kisses your inner thighs, nipping gently at your skin. She spreads your folds and begins to lick, keeping eye contact as you bite your lip. You’re surprised at how well she tends to you, thinking that all she’s ever been with were men, but knowing you were a special exception. You’re snapped back to reality when she begins to suck on your clit, tongue working in circles, and you feel the warmth in your stomach growing hotter. You tangle your fingers in her hair, holding her in place as you come, your mouth open in a silent yell.

She crawls back up to you and kisses you, letting you taste yourself on her lips, and you purr in approval.

“Maggie…” you whisper, letting her fall into the sheets.

You make quick work of her shirt and silk shorts, leaving her naked in the moonlight, her skin covered in goosebumps from the breeze coming from the window left slightly open. You kiss her deeply, taking the time to run your hands over every curve of her body. She relished the attention, but for you, it was reassurance. It was happening, it was real; Maggie Greene is melting under your touch. You return the favor she gave you, but in a different and more personal way. You leave a purple mark on her shoulder, her gasping as you did so. You make your way between her legs and notice that she herself was already close, so you make slow work of it, wanting her to last as long as possible.

She grabs the sheets as she comes with a low groan, letting you finish her off as she relaxes into the bed. You make your way back up to the pillows and lay down beside her, pulling the sheets over the two of you, the morning sun peeking over the horizon.

“So much for sleep, huh?” She chuckles to herself, breathless. “I think the Hilltop can manage without me for an hour after wake-up time, can’t they?”

You have an arm wrapped around her, and you smile and kiss her cheek. “The safety of the sun seems to make it easier to sleep. How about going nocturnal?”

She rolls her eyes before sinking into the sheets, laying her head against the pillow, exhaling slowly. You decide to look back up at the ever-ticking clock.

It’s six twenty-three in the morning, and you know that everything will be just fine.


End file.
